poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aura Storm!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Aura Storm in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Lucario mega evolves into Mega Lucario much to Korrina's surprised and so as the heroes) Korrina: We did it! We really did it! Emerl: Amazing! Ash Ketchum: Check it out, it's Mega Lucario! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Aura Storm! (The aura on Mega Lucario's right palm appears) Serena: - - - - - - Tai Kamiya: We can train hard so we can get stronger. Shall we, Takato and Guilmon? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, let's go. We'll be on Ash's side, and you guys be on Korrina's side. Ash Ketchum: Great idea. Korrina: Putting our skills to the test? Yep, I'm in! Tai Kamiya: Time to digivolve, Agumon! Agumon: Got it! (Agumon digivolve into Greymon and then Tai's crest of courage activates and made Greymon digivolve into MetalGreymon) Takato Matsuki: Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon and then Matrix Digivolve to WarGrowlmon) Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Kay, Pikachu, let's do this! Takato Matsuki: Time to train, WarGrowlmon! WarGrowlmon: Yeah! Korrina: Ready, Lucario? Tai Kamiya: Get ready, MetalGreymon! MetalGreymon: You got it, Tai! - - - - Tai Kamiya: Go, MetalGreymon! Do it! (MetalGreymon continues to fight WarGrowlmon) - - - - (Mega Lucario jumps in the air and then we see its eyes are beaming with red) Korrina: Use Power-Up Punch! (Mega Lucario punches Pikachu and MetalGreymon angrily fires Giga Blaster on WarGrowlmon) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Takato Matsuki: WarGrowlmon! (Mega Lucario roars and then MetalGreymon suddenly goes out of control and his orange body color turns into darker blue color) Tai Kamiya: MetalGreymon? (Mega Lucario violently grabs Pikachu's tail with it's mouth and spins around in circles, while MetalGreymon (Virus) viciously attacks WarGrowlmon) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, no! Takato Matsuki: (Feels the same pain like WarGrowlmon does) WarGrowlmon! Clemont: '''Lucario and MetalGreymon are acting really strangely! '''Glomp: '''Could this be part of the Mega Evolution and Digivolution effect? '''Renamon: '''I don't think it's not the effects. '''McGinty: '''Gurkinn. '''Korrina: '''Hey, Lucario! '''Tai Kamiya: '''MetalGreymon! What's gone into you?! (Mega Lucario toss Pikachu to the ground, MetalGreymon (Virus) hits WarGrowlmon with his tail right on the face as Takato feels the pain) '''Ash Ketchum: Takato, what's wrong!? Clemont: Oh, no! Pikachu! Tentomon: MetalGreymon! (Mega Lucario kicks Pikachu while MetalGreymon (Virus) uses Mega Claw scratching WarGrowlmon's face as Takato feels the pain again) Henry Wong: Takato! T.K. Takaishi: MetalGreymon, Mega Lucario! Calm down you guys! - - - Sora: MetalGreymon! Lucario! Donald Duck: Stop! Sora: Stop attacking our friends! Pooh Bear: Oh, bother! (Philmac activates his arm cannon, locks on Mega Lucario and MetalGreymon (Virus) and charging up a powerful plasma blast.) Mark EVO: '''Philmac, What are you doing?! '''Philmac: What's it look like I'm doing! I'm trying to stop them from attacking our friends! Sora: Don't shoot! Philmac: (Pushes Sora away) Get out of my way! (As Philmac prepares to fire his plasma blast on the two of them. MetalGreymon (Virus) smack Philmac with his tail and crashes into the rocky wall) Mark EVO & N.A.N.O.: Philmac! Philmac: Okay. Now, I'm mad! - - (MetalGreymon (Virus) and Mega Lucario continues to attack WarGrowlmon and Pikachu) Joe Kido: Both of you stop it right now! Izzy Izumi: It's ridiculous! Sora Takenouchi: You two are just making things worst! (MetalGreymon (Virus) turns to the DigiDestined and charges preparing to attack them, but WarGrowlmon grabs him by the tail trying to keep him away from the heroes) WarGrowlmon: Don't make me hurt you! (MetalGreymon (Virus) turns and attacks WarGrowlmon again) Serena: WarGrowlmon, watch out! - - - Kari Kamiya: '''MetalGreymon, what's wrong? (MetalGreymon (Virus) looks down seeing Kari and angrily walk towards her) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! (Mega Lucario activates Power Up Punch, while MetalGreymon (Virus) charges towards Kari, and Tai runs to his sister) '''Serena: '''Lucario, MetalGreymon, don't do it! (Ash embraces Pikachu) '''Korrina: '''Lucario, stop! '''WarGrowlmon: '''MetalGreymon! (While Ash embraces Pikachu and Tai and Kari embrace each other prepare to get killed. Gurkinn brings out his Lucario blocking Power Up Punch, while Flamedramon kicks MetalGreymon (Virus) right in the face, stopping the out of control Mega Lucario and MetalGreymon (Virus) from attacking the heroes as the shockwave blows everything. Then the out of control Mega Evolved Pokemon and a Ultimate Level Digimon bounces away) '''Gurkinn: '''Korrina, Lucario, enough! '''Flamedramon: '''MetalGreymon, you too! (Mega Lucario falls down in exhaustion and turns back to normal Lucario. Then WarGrowlmon fires Atomic Blaster knocking out MetalGreymon (Virus) and then turns back into Koromon and then WarGrowlmon turns back to Guilmon) '''Gurkinn: '''McGinty, please take this. '''McGinty: '''Right. (Korrina and Tai runs to a knocked out Lucario and Koromon) '''Korrina: '''Lucario! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Koromon! '''Koromon: '''Sorry, I messed it up. (Henry and Rika help out an injured Takato to lift him up back to his feet) '''Rika Nonaka: Hang in there, Takato. Takato Matsuki: Thanks guys. (Groans in pain) Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? Takato Matsuki: '''Yes I'm fine. - - '''Korrina: '''Lucario! What could've happen to you, Lucario? '''Koromon: '''I can't believe I savagely attack our friends, Tai. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Koromon, your way to exhausted. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Guys, let's get to the Pokémon Center. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Our Digimon, Pikachu and Lucario need medical attention, now. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Right. Kari Kamiya: Poor Koromon and Lucario. '''Philmac: Why you guys stopped me?! I had them! Emerl: (in Optimus Prime's voice) Philmac you cannot attack our friends what is with you. Philmac: (sighs) Sora: What's wrong with you Philmac? N.A.N.O.: We'll talk later. We got to go to the Pokemon Center now. (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: '''Who's that Pokémon? Its Wigglytuff! (Back to the episode is we cut to the Pokémon Center as the healing chimes was heard) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Takato Matsuki: Guilmon! Nurse Joy: '''Pikachu's and Guilmon's feeling much beter now. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy. '''Serena: '''I'm so glad you're all right! '''Korrina: '''Nurse Joy, how's Lucario? '''Tai Kamiya: '''And how is Koromon? Is he okay? '''Nurse Joy: '''Wait just a little bit longer... Lucario and Koromon are completely exhausted, but getting better. Don't worry. '''Korrina: '''Thanks. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Let us know, they're okay. Nurse Joy: Okay. - - - (Korrina begins to cry a little) '''Yoshi: Hey, don't cry, Korrina. - - - - Korrina: I need to find out. When Lucario refuses to listen to me... it's acting strange. Emerl: You're telling us. G-merl: But why MetalGreymon is gone rampage? Tai Kamiya: Have you guys heard about Dark Digivolution? Ash Ketchum: What's a Dark Digivolution? Emerl: We never heard about Dark Digivolution. Serena: I never seen MetalGreymon turn into a virus mode. Bonnie: Yeah, he's so scary when he dark digivolved. Clemont: Could you tell us? Izzy Izumi: We'll be happy to you guys. Dark Digivolution is a corrupted form than a normal digivolution, which some human partners could get angry or forcing them to digivolve. But they digivolve into something much worse. Tigger: Tai. Does your partner Agumon ever dark digivolve before? Tai Kamiya: He did. Ever since he was Greymon I wanted him to digivolve to fight the fake Greymon, but then he dark digivolved into SkullGreymon and went out of control. Joe Kido: It began when we were attacked by Etemon in the Digital World. (flashback begin) T.K. Takaishi (V.O.): The battle of two Greymon one on our side, the other one was Etemon's creation. Tai Kamiya (V.O.): I forced Greymon to digivolve even further until something bad was going to happened my friend. (Greymon dark digivolve to SkullGreymon) Izzy Izumi (V.O.): And he did. His partner Greymon dark digivolve into a terrible rampaging SkullGreymon. (Flashback ends) Ash Ketchum: Wow that's terrible. Korrina: That's wild. Tai Kamiya: I know I did wrong, but I learn my lesson I will never force my friend to digivolve into SkullGreymon again. Ken Ichijouji: When I was a Digimon Emperor I used the dark ring to make Agumon dark digivolve into MetalGreymon virus mode. Serena: You did? Ken Ichijouji: Yes I did. (flashback starts) Davis Motomiya (V.O): He was controlled by MaloMyotismon that he became the Digimon Emperor he was a manic, psycho path and a monster. Ken Ichijouji (V.O.): Then I capture older Tai's partner Agumon and then I force him to dark digivolve into MetalGreymon virus mode. Davis Motomiya (V.O): Until I used a digi-egg of Friendship to make Veemon armor digivolve into Raidramon and destory the dark spiral on his arm and back to Agumon again. Yolei Inoue (V.O.): We defeat Kimeramon with a help Magnamon. Ken turns back to his normal self again. (flashback ends) Clemont: How awful? Ash Ketchum: Takato, has Guilmon ever dark digivolve into something much worse before? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, he dark digivolved into Megidramon back then. Gurkinn: Tell us the whole story of how that happened, Takato. (Flashback starts) Takato Matsuki (V.O.): '''Back in the digital world when we have to rescue Calumon from the Digimon Devas. Beelzemon showed up and attacked us. '''Leomon (flashback): Do what you must, Beelzemon, but I will not let you hurt these children! (Beelzemon killed Leomon) Rika Nonaka (V.O.): Then he killed Jeri's partner, Leomon. And then started to load his data. Jeri Katou (flashback): NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Beezlemon (flashback): Now the power is to be strong. I'll keep loading data that no to stop me. No one! NO ONE! Herny Wong (V.O.): Then, things took a turn for the worse. Takato is full with rage Growlmon digivolve into WarGrowlmon, but he's still no match for Beelzemon. Renamon (V.O.): Then something bad is going to happened next. Takato Matsuki (flashback): You cannot lose I won't let you. I..ordering to digivolve. Digivolve NOW! Rika Nonaka (V.O.): Then WarGrowlmon's chest started to glow red and began to dark digivolve. Takato Matsuki (V.O): I made WarGrowlmon dark digivolve into a terrible evil dragon, a members of the four great dragons of the sea, pure evil of angrier and hate... Megidramon. (Megidramon walks towards Beelzemon and then roars in rage) (Flashback ends) Serena: Oh my goodness! Korrina: That's terrible. Ash Ketchum: Wow, Guilmon dark digivolve into a terrible Digimon much worse than the others! Pikachu: Pika! Gurkinn: Yes I see! So that what dark digivolution is all about. Rabbit: Oh, dear mercy me! Piglet: Oh, dear mercy me too. Fluttershy: How scary. Double-D: '''We're sorry to hear that. Takuya Kanbara: Yeah! '''Ash Ketchum: But when MetalGreymon attacked WarGrowlmon you feel the pain just like your partner? But how could this happened? Takato Matsuki: I really don't know how I got the same pain as WarGrowlmon did. Emerl: It must be the connection between him, his friends and their Digimon. During their battle against some of their opponents, the enemies made their attack on their Digimon then that's how their partners shares the same pain as they did. Clemont: No way. Izzy Izumi: That would explain a lot. - - - - (Then Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff arrives with Lucario and Koromon are now fully healed) Korrina: '''Lucario! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Koromon! (Korrina hugs Lucario and Tai hugs Koromon) '''Korrina: '''Thank goodness! '''Nurse Joy: '''They're feeling much better now. '''Tai & Korrina: '''Thanks so much, Nurse Joy! '''Korrina: '''How do you feel? Okay? You do recognize me, right? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Remember me, Koromon? It's me, Tai. '''Koromon: '''Yeah, I do. (Lucario stretching) '''Korrina: '''Okay, okay! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Glad you're better, Lucario and Koromon. '''Koromon: Thanks Ash. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Korrina: Lucario Mega evolve! - Gurkinn: Mega evolve! - Koji Minomoto: Okay, battle begin! Korrina: Count on it, Power-Up Punch! Gurkinn: Dodge it with your aura. - - (Korrina's Mega Lucario catches two of his bones) Gurkinn: All right then. Aura Sphere! (Gurkinn's Mega Lucario launches Aura Sphere) - - - (Mega Lucario begins to go out of control again) Ash Ketchum: There's that look. Koromon: So that's what I acting strange it's Mega Lucario's aura. Korrina: Lucario but why!? Gurkinn: So the real battle begins. Takuya Kanbara: Now this is gonna get ugly. (Mega Lucario roar) Korrina: Lucario! Can you hear me!? Lucario, Sword's Dance! Renamon: He's out of control. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Korrina: Lucario, listen to me! Bone Rush! Gurkinn: Aura Sphere! (Gurkinn's Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere and defeats Korrina's Mega Lucario as it turns back to normal) Koji Minomoto: Korrina's Lucario is unable to battle. Gurkinn's Lucario wins which is victory goes to Gurkinn the Mega Evolution Guru. Gurkinn: Our battle's over. Korrina: Lucario! Lucario, wake up! - Korrina: Gurkinn: I'm - - - - - - Narrator: (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts